Broken
by InsaneTeaParty
Summary: AoKise/Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta. Rating M por un poco de smut aunque bastante ligero y por el maravilloso uso del lenguaje que tiene Ahomine. Es el fic más oscuro que he hecho…esta parte de Aomine me da entre pena y miedo, pero quizás os parece un poco OoC. Sin embargo, así es cómo me imagino que influyó el cambio de Aomine a su relación con Kise. ¡Kise, aguanta! /;w;/


Cuando a Aomine empieza a aburrirle el baloncesto, todo a su alrededor cambia. Él cambia también. Cambia su relación con las personas. Cambia su relación con Kise, porque de repente todo es tedioso y descubre que ser un poco más cruel le divierte.

Todo empieza el primer día que decide que ir a la práctica diaria es una pérdida de tiempo. Llega una hora tarde al lugar donde queda con Kise cada día para jugar un uno contra uno, y nota el cansancio en los ojos del rubio. Normalmente si le ve cansado pregunta que si están siendo muy exigentes en su trabajo, pero esta vez no lo hace. No pide perdón por haberle hecho esperar, y Kise abre la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de eso sonríe.

Y es increíble lo mucho que le irrita esa estúpida sonrisa.

–Acabemos con esto cuanto antes, a ver si consigues aguantar más de tres minutos hoy.– Aomine no mira a Kise, pero sabe que su expresión no indica más que confusión.

Le destruye completamente. Juega como si estuviese en un partido profesional contra el equipo más poderoso del mundo, y se dice a sí mismo que será la última vez que juegue en serio, porque aunque Kise intenta aguantar hasta el final, sabe que ese tipo de juego amedrentará a tantos jugadores que no podrá evitar aburrirse más partido tras partido.

Cuando terminan no se oye ninguna palabra, pero nota a Kise con los ojos llorosos y –_oh, deliciosa expresión. _Le arranca la lata de bebida de las manos – esa que siempre le toca comprar a Kise por haber perdido– y tras recoger su mochila se empieza a marchar.

–No olvides comprar una lata como esta mañana, ¿eh?

Al día siguiente se dice a sí mismo que ha perdido innumerables horas de su vida jugando contra Kise cuando los dos saben perfectamente quién va a ser siempre el ganador. _Hoy iré a recoger la bebida, supongo._

Ese día llega dos horas y media tarde, y Kise está allí, esperándole. Tiene ganas de reírse al verle allí sentado, pasándose el balón de una mano a otra. Y a pesar de llegar tarde, de casi haberle hecho llorar el día anterior, de dejarle claro que no era más que un pasatiempo, Kise le recibe con una enorme sonrisa.

–Pensaba que no ibas a llegar, Aominecch–

–No iba a hacerlo, pero recordé la bebida. Y pareces un perro, de esos tontos y grandes. –Tras decir eso, vuelve a quitarle la lata como el día anterior, y se da media vuelta.– No te molestes en comprar más de estas, _su sabor empieza a cansarme_.

Kise no puede evitar sentirse comparado con el sabor de aquel refresco y que empieza a sobrar en la vida de Aomine. Algo pasa con él. Primero empieza a saltarse las prácticas, luego ese repentino subidón de superioridad, y ahora también quiere dejar de jugar con él. En seguida nota que probablemente ya no queda nada de su relación, y que no va a recibir más besos suyos, ni caricias, ni susurros. Ni volverán a tumbarse juntos besándose y mirándose hasta caer dormidos, ni volverán a casa evitando las calles con mucho tránsito para poder ir de la mano, ni miradas llenas de deseo, ni caza de cigarras en verano, ni la vista de la piel de Aomine iluminada por los farolillos de los festivales.

Es como si nada de eso hubiese existido, porque el Aomine que se está marchando por la puerta del gimnasio no es un Aomine que reconozca. Y duele.

Sin embargo, Kise está equivocado respecto a una cosa, porque al día siguiente, en medio del cambio de clase entre inglés y caligrafía, Aomine le agarra de la muñeca y le lleva a la azotea. Kise le dice que pare y pregunta que qué le ocurre, pero solo obtiene como respuesta las uñas de Aomine clavándose en la piel de su muñeca. Una vez allí, el otro chico cierra la puerta de golpe y le tira al suelo, y cuando quiere darse cuenta está escuchando el sonido característico de un cinturón al desabrocharse. Aomine se baja la ropa interior, y está increíblemente erecto.

–Las chicas tenían educación física antes, y no sabes lo que me ponen esos uniformes. Así que espero que me puedas echar una mano. O una boca.

Antes de que Kise pueda protestar, Aomine le agarra del pelo de la nuca con una fuerza que le hace ver luces parpadeantes y le obliga a mirarle. Lo siguiente que ve Kise se queda grabado a fuego en su mente; la sonrisa de Aomine nunca le pareció tan aterradora. Aomine le mete el pulgar en la boca para forzarle a abrirla, e inmediatamente después empuja la mano que agarra firmemente el cabello de la nuca hasta hacer que su miembro toque la campanilla de Kise.

Kise quiere terminar esa tortura cuanto antes, así que empieza a succionar y lamer donde sabe que a Aomine le gusta para que se corra de una vez y le deje en paz.

–¿Tantas ganas tienes de chupármela, Kise? Será porque no te he dado de comer en una buena temporada.

Kise no dice nada al respecto porque en su mente solo está el querer salir de allí, así que cuando Aomine se corre y, para sorpresa del rubio, dice un nombre femenino que no ha oído hasta ahora, le da un puñetazo en el estómago y sale corriendo. Mientras baja las escaleras hacia los aseos masculinos se da cuenta de que ha estado llorando durante un buen rato. Cuando llega se encierra en uno de los cubículos y vomita en el inodoro, sin poder para de llorar y de temblar. Se enjuaga la boca hasta que deja de notar el sabor ácido de la bilis y vuelve a encerrarse hasta que toca la campana que indica el final de la cuarta hora. En el cambio de clase aprovecha para ir a recoger sus cosas.

–¿Kise-kun? Kise-kun, ¿qué te ocurre...? ¿Va todo bien?

–K-kuroko...cchi...lo s-siento, ahora no puedo... –Kise le sonríe breve y débilmente, y tras colgarse su mochila al hombro corre hacia la salida del instituto.

Sabe que el Aomine del que se enamoró ya no existe.

¿Existió alguna vez?


End file.
